Tomoyo
"Oh, but don't worry. You are in '''good' hands."'' Toyo Fuu is a Reaper from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. They are Week 13's Tutorial Reaper. Appearance Standing at 4'6" with heels on, Toyo sports mismatched colored eyes and a fair Asiatic complexion. Their right eye generally changes color according to what they wear, while their left remains either silver or white. During Week 13, they sported military-esque attire. A black coat with decorated shoulder pads rested on their shoulders nearly all of the tile, and they sported navy blue military clothing that hid the rest of their body. White gloves and white boots accented their attire, and a navy blue officer hat accompanied their head. The hat in question had a badge shaped like a Player pin in its center. Toyo often chewed on something with this get up (most commonly, a twig.) Personality Passionate, impulsive and spirited are only some words to begin describing this Reaper. Toyo can be playful and a bit obnoxious when they aren't expected to do anything, and this is especially the case when they are off duty. Around Reapers lower or leveled in rank, they have no sense of personal space, and may even go out of their way to tease and prod as they see fit. Their level of respect and duty heighten significantly around Reapers of higher positions, Reapers that manage to intimidate Toyo or Players. Though not made clear during the free time between Games, Toyo is quire fond of Players. Their shift in behavior between Players and Reapers can be drastic should situations arise; perhaps the most prominent show of this difference so far is Toyo's willingness to spend countless thousands of Yen on a Player if they needed food or resources, the offer only extending towards Reapers if they happened to be present. They feel especially passionate to help Players via their position and take a lot of pride and responsibility with their initial promotion to Tutorial Reaper for Week 13, but it is not as if they are entirely cold towards Reapers. *Players are generally given honorifics and nicknames that are close to their first name (IE: Ten-chan for Tendie, Yasei-chan for Yasei.) *Reapers are generally given abstract nicknames, or names that don't apply to how they really perceive the Reaper (IE: "Cool guy" for Grizz, "boss" for Chris, "partner" for Kaito). In the event that a Reaper is noteably amusing or intimidating, they give honorifics or nicknames akin to how they would for a Player (IE: Rei-chan for Rei, Ku-chan for Takumi). History Pre-Game WHAT?! Week ?? WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?! Relationships Rei (Rei-chan) Rei is a standard example of what a plain, run-of-the-mill Reaper is to Toyo. For that reason, he is subjected to the most obnoxious of their behaviors. To Toyo's delight, Rei seems to take their tendencies in stride, and even reciprocates their actions. Finding him to be amusing, they dubbed him "Rei-chan" and had since ensued what is to be the start of a very touchy-feely friendship. Takumi (Ku-chan) Takumi is an interesting Reaper to Toyo. Initially met by an accidental tackle that wiped the Harajuku Reaper clean, Toyo initially scrapped their obnoxious tendencies to smooth over the rough start the two had. To this day, they are mildly afraid of the other Reaper from that encounter alone. Otherwise, Takumi seems to tolerate Toyo - the two even got to hold hands and hug in public! Promptly dubbed "Ku-chan" once Toyo found themself to be out of trouble, Takumi was made to be an exception amongst most of the Reapers Toyo encountered, and doesn't mind being around the Reaper too much if they found themself to be in a slump. Kaito (Partner, Kai-chan) Kaito is a Reaper that Toyo met shortly before making an awful mistake. In an attempt to examine a knocked out Jean one day, they accidentally shoved a stick up his nose due to Kaito's prompting. The two were tossed into the Noise plane and were forced to battle Jean, to which Toyo felt significantly stressed about. Eased by Kaito's lax behavior, however, they went through with the battle in high spirits... despite getting knocked out shortly afterwards. Since then, they've held a decent opinion of the other Officer. When Kaito turned down Toyo's unofficial attempt to name him, Toyo latched onto the nickname "battle partner" instead (and opted to simply calling him "partner" for short). They don't mind being somebody for the Reaper to turn to if he needed to punch something, but find little to gain from their relationship otherwise. Jean Jean was the Conductor of Shibuya when Toyo initially met him. They found him to be a bit charming, if not adorably awkward, upon speaking to him as they were promoted to Tutorial Reaper. However, after accidentally knocking him over during one of their crash landings and shoving a stick up his nose soon afterwards, they are mildly terrified of Jean. They don't know how to act around him, seeing as formality makes him uncomfortable yet familiarity makes them feel strange. They'd rather closely examine their own actions and stay in line than engage him ever again. Trivia *WHAT IS A NOISE FORM??? *REAPER POWER: THE ABILITY TO GO FROM IMMOBILE TO MOBILE IN A MATTER OF MILISECONDS - OFTENTIMES IN THE FORM OF BLASTING OFF OF THE GROUND LIKE A ROCKET *TOYO INITIATES PSYCHES LIKE THEY'RE THE CHILD OF MAMI TOMOE AND SOLID SNAKE: SSBB STYLE. THEY CAN FIGHT WITH A GUNTO SWORD, OR THEY CAN SUMMON A WIDE ARSENAL OF FIREARMS AND MILITARY EXPLOSIVES. *ADRENALINE MODE FOR TOYO RESULTS IN THEM TAKING TO THE AIR, DRAWING TWO SWORDS INSTEAD OF ONE, AND KINGDOM HEARTS/PALACE SOULS-ING THE FUCK OUT OF THE NOISE PLANE *DON'T TOUCH THEIR BACK THEY WILL FALL ASLEEP Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Browse